He wouldnt He couldnt
by bonesmad
Summary: Booth has been arrested for murder, three of the squints are in the hospital and Brennan has no help to figure it out who's doing it all... Ok the last chapter is up! OMG i cant believe im finished it. i think i'm going to cry....
1. Parkers call

**He wouldn't. He couldn't.**

"Booth how did you know her brother killed him?" Brennan asked. She and Booth were sitting in his S.U.V. on their way back from another successful arrest.

"What do you mean Bones? All the evidence pointed towards him." Booth said glancing at her.

"No before we had all the evidence. You said after the first time we interviewed the family that you had a feeling that it was him. How did you know?"

"Well it was fairly obvious I mean his little sister was being abused by her husband and she couldn't be persuaded to leave him so her big brother took things into his own hands."

"Booth I don't think I'll ever understand the murky ways of the human heart half as much as you do." She said settling back into her seat. She felt the satisfaction she always did after they locked up another murder. Booth looked at her and smiled.

"You up for some Tai Bones?" he asked.

"Always." They spent the rest of the journey in a companionable silence, until they pulled up at Wong Fous. As they were walking into the restaurant Booths phone chirped.

"Booth………….ok Parker calm down…….its …..Its ok I'll be right there." He hung up. "That was Parker. He's upset because Drew yelled at him and Rebecca. I have to go over there Bones." He said

"I'm coming. Let's go" she rushed back over to the car. They drove over to Rebecca house and both rushed out of the S.U.V. Booth pounded on the front door and Rebecca answered

"Where's Parker?" he demanded not giving her a chance to speak.

"Seeley what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Parker saying Drew was yelling at you."

"Oh that……" Rebecca stuttered. "Well Parker broke Drew's grandmother's vase with a football, and he got a bit upset." She looked at the ground.

"Daddy!" Parker said rushing out of the house and into his father's arms.

"Hey bu.." he stopped when he saw his sons face.

"Rebecca did he hit my son?" Booth said and Brennan could see the anger in his face.

"No……No Seeley I swear" Rebecca was now crying.

"Then explain to me why he has a red mark on his face." Brennan looked at the child and could clearly see a mark across Parkers cheek. She looked at her partner and could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Drew……..Drew was going to hit me and Parker tried to stop him. Drew pushed him out of his way and he hit his face off the table."

"Where's Drew now?" Booth said his voice dripping with rage.

"I don't know he left." Rebecca broke down and Brennan went over to her and awkwardly helped her up.

"Rebecca I'm taking Parker for the night" Booth said.

"No...No you can't. I'll keep him. You should leave now." With that she took Parker off Booth and closed the door.

"Be careful Rebecca!" he shouted at the closed door. Brennan felt very awkward again and had no idea what to say to him. She began to walk back towards the car. He followed her slowly. He sat in and started the car. He looked up at her the anger still in his eyes.

"That rat! I've never liked him….. if I see him I'll…….. I'll……I'll kill him. No one touches my son and gets away with it."

"Booth calm down please. Neither of them are badly hurt and I'm sure Rebecca knows better then to let him back into her home." Brennan said trying to relax him.

"I suppose. Is it ok if we skip dinner tonight and I drop you home?"

"Sure." They drove in silence to her apartment

"You coming into the lab tomorrow?" she asked as he stopped the car outside her home.

"Yeah I have a few papers I need you to sign."

"Ok see you then. Oh and Booth. Mind your self."

"Bye Bones." He drove off and she walked in home.


	2. friends

**Chapter 2**

Temperance tossed and turned all night. She should have stayed with him. It was so obvious, even to her, that he was furious and upset. She should have helped him but she had, had no idea how. She cursed her own social awkwardness, and wished she had left Angela take her out clubbing ever once in a while to improve her people skills. It was the one aspect of her life that she could not seem to perfect, well that and her inability to let anyone close to her. She sat up in bed and decided to change that. Grabbing the clothes she had worn that day and car keys she headed over to his apartment. She was going to do the right thing and be there for him. She would not be scared away by her thoughts that she couldn't do this.

Reaching his apartment she looked at her watch. 3am.

_He won't be up. _she thought. But she looked up at his window and saw that the lights were still on. She went up his stairs and stopped when she came face to face with his front door. She almost turned around but forced her self not to.

_Just knock Brennan. Just knock. Remember you want to help him_. She rapped on the door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes with no response she tried again.

"Booth? It's me." She leaned against the door listening for any movement inside the apartment. She continued calling and knocking for five minutes, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and raised her fists.

"Hey Bones calm down!" Booth was standing behind her.

"Oh Booth. Thank God." Brennan sighed.

"What's up Bones? Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you. You seemed upset earlier."

"Wow Bones thanks……..I mean…..well thanks." He gave her a weak smile.

"No problem Booth. You'd do the same for me. But where were you? I've been knocking for ages and you're lights are on."

"Bones I just went for a walk. I am a grown man you know." He put his key in the door and opened it.

"You went for a walk? Booth its 3 in the morning!!"

"Thanks Bones I didn't know you cared! I can take care of my self!"

"Now you sound like me!!" she said

"Anyway what are you doing her at three in the morning?"

"I was worried about you." She muttered.

"What was that Bones? I couldn't hear you"

"I said I was slightly worried about you, ok!"

"That's sweet Bones but I'm fine." He answered. But she could see that wasn't true. He looked exhausted and angry.

"Booth I know I'm not the best at reading people but even I can see that's not true. You are always a protective, dominating male, and now that your own family, your son has been threatened you're alpha male tendencies have been heightened. You are frustrated, angry and fit to punch someone." She said looking straight into his pain filled brown eyes.

"You know Bones if you're trying to make me feel better, don't go all squint on me! But you're right, as always, I mean that man hurt my child. He…….. He pushed my five year old son into a table! And I'm angry about that. Now do you want to come in or what Bones?"

"Am yeah ok." She followed him in the door and they went into his kitchen. Booth went to the fridge.

"Beer Bones?"

"Please." They sat at his table. She looked him up and down. His tie was gone and his shirt was opened at the top. She drifted off and tried to remember what type of outrageous tie he had been wearing that day. _Oh I remember the purple and green one._ She remembered because Angela had mad some reference to a Barney the dinosaur, and then her and Booth had laughed when Brennan had asked who Barney was. She went back to her observation of her partner. His face seemed to have aged a few years since she had seen him last. He placed his beer in front of him and she noticed that his fists were red.

"Booth what happened you're hands." He looked down at them

"Oh I…… I took some of my frustration out on a punching bag." He said not looking at her.

"Ok."

"So Bones. You want to watch some TV or do you just want to stare at me until the morning."

"Oh am sorry." She blushed. "Am well you could give me a crash module on the pop culture that you're always going on about."

"Ok one its crash course Bones not module and two that's a very good idea." They walked into his living room and sat on his couch. Booth flicked on the TV and began telling Brennan about the show that came on.

"Bones this is a rerun of "friends""

"Oh I know this one Angela watched it with me once. It's good."

"That's a good start Bones so let's watch it." They settled back into the couch and sat in silence. After half an episode they fell asleep where they were.


	3. under arrest

Five hours later Brennan opened her eyes and found herself snuggled into Booth's chest with one of his arms around her. She grinned when she saw this, realizing that he was protective even in his sleep. The TV was still on and their half empty beer bottles sat in front of them. She smiled to herself. Surprised at how comfortable she felt in his arms. She just lay there feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. Then suddenly his breathing sharpened and became irregular. She looked up at him.

"Hey Booth. We must have fallen asleep." She smiled at him. He was surprised at how relaxed she was. When he had woken up and seen her, he was afraid she would freak out.

"Morning Bones." the peace they both felt right then was short lived when Booth heard something. Footsteps outside his door. "Bones. There's someone outside." He whispered. Then suddenly the front door burst open, and a swarm of agents came in. They were greeted by the forensic anthropologist and her partner in a close proximity on the couch. Booth jumped up and pulled his gun.

"Hands in the air Agent Booth! Put down your weapon!" came a shout.

"Now Agent Matthews you know I can't do that until you tell me why you burst down my door at eight in the morning?" Booth replied.

"Agent Booth you are under arrest for the murder of Drew Stevens. You should place your gun on the floor to avoid further charges."

"What? Andrew what are you talking about?"

"Seeley please come quietly, I don't want to have to force you." Agent Matthews pleaded.

"Booth what's happening?" Brennan said from her seat on the couch.

"I don't know Bones, I just better go with Andrew and sort this out."

"Smart Seeley thanks." Andrew told Booth his rights and handcuffed him.

"Go to the lab Bones I'll call you soon." Booth said as he was led out the door.

"But Booth what did you..." Brennan started but he was gone. She was in shock. Booth had been arrested…for murdering Drew? She was so confused. She picked up Booths door and tried to fix it in place. She then went out to her car and drove to work.

The second she was in the door she heard her name.

"Bren!" came the voice of her best friend. Angela stood across the room from her.

"Hey Ange" she said sleepily.

"Sweetie why do you look so tired? You can't have been working late because you and Booth closed up your case yesterday."

"Ange…"

"Hang on aren't they the clothes you were wearing yesterday Sweetie."

"Yes Angela they are."

"What do you mean swe….. Oh my God you slept with Booth last night didn't you!"

"Well yes I suppose I did."

"SWEETIE!" Angela squealed. Hodgins came over when he heard Angela's yell.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Brennan and Booth did the dirty deed!" Angela said beaming from ear to ear.

"Well done doc." Hodgins laughed.

"No we didn't Angela!" Brennan said shocked.

"But you just said you slept together!"

"Yeah we did we fell asleep on his couch while watching TV." She said

"Oh…Well that's a start Bren. What were you doing at Booths all night?" by then Hodgins had left.

"Well yesterday Booth got a bit of a fright from Parker, Drew hurt him and yelled at Rebecca. And Booth was upset so I decided to try and be a good friend and be there for him. We fell asleep watching "Friends". But then when we woke up this morning….."

"What Bren?" Brennan still didn't believe it herself.

"Angela…. Some agents burst in and arrested Booth for murdering Drew!"

"Oh my God sweetie!" Angela put her arm around Temperance and led her to her office. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know Ange….. I mean Booth was really angry but I don't believe that he killed Drew."

"I know Bren. I know. Do you want to go home?"

"No Booth said to wait here until he calls."

"Ok sweetie. At least let me get you some coffee."

"Ok Ange." Brennan sat on her couch and Angela went to get her some coffee. When she got back Brennan was fast asleep. Sighing Angela looked down at her best friend and put a blanket over her. She walked out to the platform and looked at Hodgins, Cam and Zach. They were examining a set of remains from limbo.

"Miss Montenegro, Dr Hodgins just informed me that Dr Brennan has arrived. Please tell me she is on her way and has a good excuse for being late." Cam said.

"Well Cam. Yes Dr Brennan is in, but no I don't think she's on her way and I also don't think she will be fit to work today. And yes she has a good excuse." Angela said still trying to digest what Brennan had told her.

"Excuse me." Cam gave her a look.

"Well, Booth was arrested this morning, in front of Brennan, at his home for murder so she's a little shaken up right now. Ok?"

"Booth's what?" Hodgins said.

"Agent Booth killed someone?" Zach added.

"Seeley's…….What was Dr Brennan doing at Seeley's house this morning?" Cam asked.

"She just told you that Booth's being accused of murder and all you can do is be jealous. Glad to see you have your priorities straight." Hodgins said.

"Who did he…… you know?" Zach asked.

"Drew." Angela said.

"Rebecca's boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Will we have to do the examination?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know Jack I'm waiting for Booth to call. And I'd rather we didn't talk about it please." Brennan was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry Dr Brennan. Yes Dr Brennan." Zach said hurriedly.

"Ange. I left my purse at Booths and my ID's in it. Can you let me up?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Sweetie." Angela strode over to her and swiped her card. The two women walked over together.

"I thought you were asleep?" Angela whispered.

"I was but you woke me when you closed the door.

"Sorry Bren."

"No problem." She replied smiling weakly. "So Zach what have we got here?" even though Zach was not her student anymore Temperance still asked him questions, not that he minded. He gave Angela a quizzical look and she nodded.

"Am it's a Caucasoid male aged 30-35. Found in the mountains in Central America. Been in limbo since 1992. Been dead for about 200 hundred years. Written off as historical." Zach told her.

"Ok well done Zach." As Brennan said that her phone rang. "I have to take this." She turned around and answered it. "Brennan…Oh Booth thank God…What's happening?...What do you mean?...Ok do you need Bail money…WHAT? No Booth that can't be true… Please Booth tell me this is one of your stupid jokes that I don't get...But…ok…ok I'll talk to you soon…yes I'll get them for you...Thanks Booth…oh and Booth…We'll sort this out…….. bye." When she turned around there was tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie what' happening?" Angela asked.

"Am... Booth is in holdup. Seemingly they have some deniable evidence tying him to the case. He can't get bail. I get to see Booth in an hour but I have to go to his place first and pick up a change of shirt from him. Am Cam I'll have to take a few hours off. Ok?" she said absent mindedly.

"No problem Dr Brennan." Cam replied.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Bren."

**ok so thats chapter 3... i know you all saw it coming but please stick with it... i apologise if i got Drews second name wrong but i cant remember if they ever mentioned it in the show... if anyone knows it could you let me know please...well thats all i have to say for now...(",)**

**lol gracie...**


	4. Pictures on the wall

Brennan took out the key Booth had given her less than a month before to open the door, and then remembered that it was broken down. She went into Booth's living room and saw her purse on the floor where she had left it. Walking into the hall she saw pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Parker. Parker playing football, Parker dressed up at Halloween. Parker's birthday. And so many others. Then she came across some photos that contained a family. There was a little boy in them that reminded her of Parker but on closer inspection she saw that the boy's hair was brown as were his eyes. Parker was blonde and had green eyes. She realized it was Booth in the pictures. A seven or eight year old Booth. She then looked at what she presumed was his family around him. A man stood on his right. His father? The man was an older looking version of Booth, less muscular and more weather-beaten. He had Parkers eyes. Next to him stood a thin blonde woman. She had Booths eyes and charm smile. That was definitely his mother. She had her hand on another boy's shoulder. He was taller then Booth and had sandy hair and grey/green eyes _Jared. _She thought. The brother he never spoke of. She looked at the background of the picture and saw a pale blue house. It looked homely. There was a tire swing hanging from a tree and there was a slide beside it. That was where Booth had grown up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why he never talked about his family. Well his family other than Parker. She continued down the hall and saw a few more pictures of the Booth family, each had the two boys being a little older. Then she came to one of Booths graduation, his parents were beside him, the next had him in his rangers uniform his father beside him looking as if he was about to burst with pride. Jared was in no more. Then she found one of Booth and the squints, she had taken it herself. It was of Booth, Angela and Hodgins laughing in "their" booth at Wong Fous while Zach sat looking on with a puzzled expression. The next was of Booth, Hodgins and Zach all in tux's before Hodgins and Angela's 'failed wedding'. Then there was one of Hodgins in his suit and Angela in her wedding dress. Then another one from the wedding of Booth and Angela dancing. They had been taken at the party afterwards. Angela had said that even though there hadn't been a wedding they shouldn't miss out on a party. There was a fair few more of the squints, well of Zach Angela and Hodgins, there was none of her and she was surprised when she felt slightly upset about it.

_Brennan! _She thought _There are more important things going on right now! There's no time to be jealous! _She left the hall and went into his office which led to his bedroom. As she made her way in the door she saw that there was a lot more pictures in here. The biggest of which was on the desk. She walked over to see who it was. It was a framed picture of him and her. It was of them singing together after a case in one of the ridiculous karaoke bars Angela had made them go to. Angela must have taken it. He had his arm around her and they were smiling. She looked around the room and looked at the other photos. She noticed that a small few were of Parker but most of them were of him and her. then she saw the ones on his wall beside the door. They were wallet size pictures of everyone. Parker, Booths mother and father, Angela, Hodgins and even Zach. She was surprised at how sentimental Booth was. Then she saw the one of her. It was bigger then the rest. She remembered when this was taken. It was at the last F.B.I. gala. Booth had asked her to go with him because all the other agents were taking their partners and he felt that even though she wasn't F.B.I. she shouldn't miss out on the fun. She was wearing her favorite emerald ball gown that Angela said brought her eyes. Booth had ambushed her with a camera and then asked her to dance. When she had reluctantly agreed, he had raced over to the D.J. and requested a song. When she asked what song it was he just said it was "their song". Then she laughed when the song started. "Hot Blooded". They had danced and laughed and it had been one of the best nights of her life. But now he was locked up for murder. What was happening? Booth was the good guy. He wouldn't kill anyone. _Anymore_ she added silently as she remembered his sniper days. But she knew in her heart that he wouldn't do that now. She went and got some clothes for Booth. Grabbing her purse from the living room she headed over to the J Edger Hoover building.


	5. the visit

When she entered she automatically headed for the stairs and took out her visitors badge but then she remembered that she was not there to see Booth in his office, she was there to see him in lockup. She would have to be escorted by a security guard to him. She was dreading having to talk to him over a phone, while separated by a sheet of glass. When she went to the desk and said why she was there, she was told that because it was who it was, it had been arranged that she could talk to him in an interrogation room. Just as she went to open the door she had been pointed towards when a man wearing sunglasses came up behind her.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Yes?" she turned and saw a tall dark man with shades on.

"I'm Agent Michael Higgins I'm the head investigator in the Steven's case." He stuck out his hand, she ignored it.

"That's good maybe you can tell me why you have my partner under arrest."

"We arrested Agent Booth because we have evidence that ties him to the case."

"How can you have evidence, my lab hasn't done an examination."

"This may come as a shock to you but your lab is not the only lab in the country. You just happen to be the best." He took off his glasses and looked straight at her.

"Higgins I'm sorry but my partner has been arrested and I'm not good with people in normal circumstances so cut the sarcasm and tell me what evidence you have that allows you to hold my partner under arrest." The agent's eyes narrowed and he grinned.

"Well Drew Stevens was found in Agent Booths car. And that is all the evidence I am willing to share with the woman that was found in the arms of our suspect this morning and who it is rumored is involved with said suspect." She didn't reply to his comment.

"What was the COD that I know you can tell me." She was beginning to dislike this man more with every word he spoke.

"That I suppose I can tell you Temperance" his use of her first name didn't help him.

"Cause of death was a gunshot to the head." With that he walked away.

Brennan shook off her anger and entered the room. When she did she saw Booth sitting at a table. He looked shrunken. Not as tall as he normally did. he was not the Booth she knew.

"Booth!" she said going over to him. He stood up and she hugged him, he couldn't return the gesture due to his handcuffs.

"Bones thanks for coming." He replied.

"No problem Booth you did the same thing for me when I was arrested."

"Bones that was different! I arrested you! And besides you weren't in on suspicion of murder." He sighed.

"Booth don't worry I know you didn't do this. I'm not doing the examination as I'm sure you've guessed. But I'll find out what I can."

"Bones what do you know so far?" His eyes pleaded with her. Brennan reached across the table and took his hand.

"Booth they…. They found Drew in your car." Booth showed no reaction.

"I guessed that." She dropped his hand.

"What?!"

"Well I know you won't believe this but last night I found Drew in a pub and warned him that if he didn't stay away from Parker and Rebecca he'd have to answer to me. I told him to get in my car and left town. Bones I didn't kill him. I swear!"

"Booth is that why your knuckles were red? Did you beat him up?"

"No Bones I promise you I didn't touch him. I told him to leave and then I hit the gym." The look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"Booth, I believe you but I don't think many others will."

"I know but it's the truth!"

They then sat in a silence that was not the usual comfortable one they normally had with each other. Brennan's mind was racing. Booth may have been the last one to see Drew alive. What was she going to do? Brennan reached down and took up the bag she had brought for him. "Sorry the clothes are a bit wrinkled but they had to search it." She said softly.

"Thanks Bones." Then the door opened and an agent came in.

"Miss Brennan your times up. You have to go."

"Its Doctor Brennan and you know it Burke!" Booth growled.

"Booth its ok." Brennan said. " Now I'll go and prove that you didn't do this."

"I know you will Bones. I'd trust you with my life." She walked towards the agents. When she reached him she turned around and saw Booth hang his head and sigh.


	6. a call to make

"Sweetie" Angela said the second Brennan walked into the lab.

"Hey Ange."

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"No he's not, I mean he looks a wreck and it's only been a few hours."

"That's understandable Bren."

"I know that Angela it just shocked me to see him like that." Brennan's reply came out sharper then she meant it to.

"Sorry Sweetie." The two women walked towards Brennan's office.

"I know sorry i snapped. Ange we need to solve this. We can't just leave him in there."

"Of course Bren. I know." Then Cam came in.

"I got a call to say our lab is not involved in Seeley's case it that true?" Brennan just nodded "How's Seeley?"  
"As well as is to be expected." She replied. Cam sighed.

"Well I better go and get Zach's report." She left the room.

"Brennan you know that Booth didn't do this right?" Angela said after five minutes of silence.

"Of course I mean you've seen how much killing all those people as a sniper affected him. After what he's been through, I know that Booth would never kill out of rage." As Brennan spoke all she could see was her partner in handcuffs sitting in that room all alone.

"Well then Sweetie I know that you will find a way to prove that he didn't do this. You fight for people you don't even know Bren, know you will fight until you breathe your last for him, he's your best friend."

"You're my best friend Ange." Brennan said trying to take in what Angela had said.

"I'm your best girl-friend Sweetie. He's your best friend." Angela squeezed Brennan's hand and left. When the door clicked Brennan knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone and dug out a card she had gotten almost three years ago.

"Hello? It's Temperance Brennan. I really need to talk to you. Could you meet me?" she listened to her reply. "Thank you I'll be right over." She too then left her office.


	7. Cullens help

Knocking on the open office door Brennan went inside. The man at the desk looked up.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, sir." She said.

"No problem Dr Brennan." Agent Cullen replied. He stood up and shook her hand. She sat in the chair across from him. As he looked at her he saw great pain in her eyes. The eyes that he had all ways seen as clinical and serious were so emotional. Setting her bag down she realized that this was the first time she had ever been in a room with Cullen without Booth present.

"I know that we have never gotten on well before but I really need your help. They wont let me near Booths case because…"

"Because you are so closely connected to the case."

"Yes" she looked down at the floor. He sighed and looked at her.

"Dr Brennan you know as well as I do that entire teams can be pulled off cases if even one member is distantly connected to the victim never mind the main suspect." Her next sentence surprised him, well actually the tone of her voice surprised him. She was almost pleading with him. Dr Temperance Brennan, who tried to never ask for help was pleading with him.

"I know that but can you tell me anything?"

"I'll see what I can do. It might take a while but I will try." She looked into his eyes and saw immense understanding. She sighed. That had been so hard to do. to ask for help

"Dr Brennan I know you have already had your allotted time today but do you want to talk to him?"

"Please sir." They stood up and Cullen led her from the room. He took her down to a room that she had never seen before.

"This room has no two-way-mirror so you can speak in private."  
"Thank you sir. I know you wouldn't be doing this if you thought he had done this."

"I know that Booth would never in a million years have done this." He opened the door for her and she went in. Booth was looking at the door when she came in.

"Two visits in one day Bones. You must have had to pull lots of strings." He smiled weakly.

"Well I am very important here at the beuro." That earned her a laugh.

"So Bones what have you got for me?"

"Not much. The bullet was recovered and their working with it now. I got in contact with Caroline Julian. She's on her way down."

"Ok… ok… so you have nothing else to tell me?"

"No I don't." then the door opened, Cullen's head came round the door.

"Dr Brennan, there's been a development." She went over to him and he beckoned her out of the room.

"They matched the bullet to one of Booths gun." He said quietly.

"No…" she leaned back against the wall refusing to let herself believe it. She sat down on the ground trying to think of how to tell him.


	8. JUST A LITTLE WORD

**HEY!! OK THERES THREE MORE CHAPTERS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IM REALLY GLAD A FEW OF YOU HAVE STUCK WITH IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!!! WELL IM IN SPAIN A THE MO SO IT MITE TAKE A WHILE TO UPLOAD MORE... TALK TO YOU SOON **

**LOL GRACIE!! **


	9. the gun

When she got to her office Angela was there waiting for her.

"Sweetie?"

"They matched the bullet to one of Booths guns."

"Oh Bren…" they sat on the couch. "What did Booth say?"

"Not much. But Ange this doesn't look good for him."

"Of course not."

"I am waiting for Cullen to ring me and tell me which gun when he finds out."

"I'll wait with you." They sat on the couch and Brennan fell asleep against Angela's arm. When the phone rang she jumped up. "Brennan" she listened as the person on the other end spoke. "Yes… ok… thank you… I'll be right over…" she hung up and turned to Angela. "Ange, Cullen just told me which gun it was… this is great!" she left the office leaving a stunned Angela behind her.

Brennan was back in Cullen's office. He looked at her over a file.

"Booth was framed sir!" Brennan said not waiting for him to start.

"What?"

"He was framed, and the gun that was used to kill Drew proves that."

"How Dr Brennan? I need evidence."

"Right. Well yesterday evening when Booth and I raided a suspect's home Booth gave me that gun" Cullen raised an eyebrow, he had never hidden how he felt about squints with guns. "For self-defence" she added quickly. "And during the raid that gun was knocked from my hand. Once the murderer was arrested we searched the place from top to bottom and could not find the gun. Some one must have been following us and took it."

"There's no report of this."

"Of course there isn't Booth hasn't had a chance to file it yet its sitting in his coffee table I saw it there last night when i…" she stopped, the last thing she needed was Booths boss thinking that they were together.

"When you stayed there, I know." She blushed slightly.

"So that proves that he's being framed right?"

"Well Dr Brennan it does, or else it proves that Booth tried to build up an alibi for himself. It was only the two of you searching for that gun and he could have easily slipped it into his pocket." Brennan slammed her fist down on his table.

"Sir Booth would never ever do that! You can't possibly think that he would even think about that. I mean…"

"Dr Brennan. Booth is one of the only a few people that I truly respect and I know that he would not do that I am just trying to tell you how the others would use it against him!"

Brennan felt ashamed about losing her temper. She now knew that Cullen was just as much behind Booth as she was.

"I know sir. I better head back to the lab. I am expecting Booths lawyer." And she left. e was framed and the gn that was used prove


	10. Caroline

Brennan woke up suddenly, when a phone rang, and couldn't remember where she was. Looking around she found herself in her office. She had fallen asleep at her desk. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was her mobile that was ringing.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Booth! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just using my phone call for today."

"You already rang me earlier."

"That was yesterday Bones…"

"What… what time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning."

"Oh I slept in the office all night."

"You need a better sleeping pattern Bones. You seem to be able to sleep anywhere." She knew he was thinking of the night before last. "Has Caroline arrived yet?"

"No she rang me yesterday to say that she would arrive today because she got held up with a case she's already on."

"Right. Well bring her over when she arrives."

"Of course I will."

"Bye Bones."

"Booth…"

"Yes?"

"…take care."

"I will Bones. Just please try and get me out of here."

"I will." And they both hung up. Brennan sat down at her desk and wrote down everything she could think of about the case. Then the door flew over.

"Dr Brennan, what is it about yourself and Seeley you seem to get yourselves into the worst situations."

"Caroline. It's good to see you again." Dr Brennan stood up.

"I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yes me too."

"Well at least I know that Seeley isn't a fool and he would have known to keep his mouth shut." Brennan remembered how mad Caroline had been with Brennan when she had been arrested for murder in New Orleans and had told the cops everything she knew

"Ok tell me what I have to work with. So I can win this case." She sat in the chair opposite Brennan's desk. Brennan handed her the sheet of paper she had written everything down on. Caroline muttered to herself as she read the list. "Parker…Car…Bullet…alibi…" she looked up. "What's his alibi?"

"He was with… me until twelve that night and then again from three in the morning until they burst into the apartment to arrest him."

"Right. That's leaves a three hour window unaccounted for."

"I know. He told me he went and found Drew at a bar and then told him to take his car and leave town or he'd deal with him or something. He said afterwards he went to the gym and went to the bags. Then he came home and I was there."

"Alright." She spent another ten minutes looking over the list. "Now lets go talk to Seeley." They both left the office.


	11. Emotions take over

Booth walked slowly into the room that Caroline and Brennan were already sitting in. He looked at them and gave a weak smile.

"You made it thank you."

"Seeley Booth…how do you get yourself into these messes?!" The attorney said shaking her head.

"I couldn't tell you Caroline I just couldn't tell you." He sat down and looked down at the table

"Cherie things don't look good for you. Dr Brennan has told me all she knows and I am going to find out more later from the agent on the case. But Seeley I don't think there's much I can do."

"I know the evidence doesn't seem good Caroline but you have to know I didn't do it." Brennan remained silent.

"I do Seeley I do, but I have to tell you it is the same as the time Dr Brennan got arrested, the evidence supports the states case against you." Caroline said with a calm voice.  
"I know but he's innocent!" Brennan lost her temper and stood up.

"Bones it's alright."

"No it's not Booth you're locked up here and I'm not aloud near any findings that I might be able to use to help you! How is it alright!" with that she left the room in a fury surprising the guard that was standing outside the door.

"She cares a great deal for you Seeley." Caroline said matter-of-factly

"I know…" Booth wasn't sure what to do. "…Caroline could you ring Angela and tell her what happened Brennan. Her number is on my phone they have it outside. Murray outside the door will get it for you."

"I will Seeley. Then I have to meet this Agent…" she looked at her file "….Higgins then I'll be back."

"Alright. Just make sure she's ok…" Caroline left the room smiling at the fact that even though he was locked up for murder he cared more about whether or not Brennan was ok.


	12. crying in the dark

"Bren?" Angela Montenegro said walking into Booth's office. It was in darkness but she knew that Brennan was there. "Sweetie talk to me." The chair behind Booth's desk slowly turned around, and Angela switched on the light.

"Ange… who called you?" Brennan asked. Angela noticed that her eyes were red and her makeup was slightly smudged.

"Booth got Caroline to call me at the lab. Are you alright Sweetie?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then why did you storm out of the room earlier?"

"They told you huh?"

"Of course. So Bren tell me, what's up with you? You never lose you're temper and cry…"

"I didn't cry."

"Temperance Brennan don't try and lie to me…"

"Ok maybe I cried a little bit. It's just Angela…I…I don't understand how this is happening. I mean Booth is one of the best people I know, this shouldn't be happening to him. He should be out here helping me solve this case not locked up like one of the murders we put away every week."

"I know Bren I know."

"And they won't even let me look at the reports so what am I meant to do."

"You are meant to stay strong and help him through this."

"I can't. I mean the last time I tried to support him his door was broken down and he was arrested."

"Brennan!" Angela said sternly

"Alright, alright."

"Just try Bren. Now do you want a lift home?"

"No you head away. I'll wait for Caroline."

"Alright. I have to collect Hodgins and then I'll be home then if you want to talk."

"Ok thanks Ange." Angela left and Brennan just sat in Booths office thinking for over an hour. _There has to have been something I missed. _She thought and tried to figure out what, but then other thoughts took over. _I never realized how much this room smelled like him._ She shook her head and stood up and just paced up and down the room. Then the door opened.

"Dr Brennan?" it was Agent Matthews.

"Sorry am I not supposed to be in here?"

"Oh no you're ok Booth gave clearance months ago for you to be in here by yourself."

"He did?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you could tell me how he's holding up."

"Why I thought you were on the case?"

"No I was just told to arrest him. Most of the agents here are not aloud any where near

the case because almost everyone here is good friends with Booth." Matthews gave a small smile.

"Oh I didn't know."

"Yeah. So how is he?"

"He's ok… I mean as well as can be expected."

"Ok. Well tell him I was asking for him."

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem." And he left. Almost immediately afterwards Caroline walked in.

"Dr Brennan…"

"Oh Caroline. Did you talk to Agent Higgins?"

"Yes. They didn't tell me much more then you did, except the fact that they found the gun in Booth's car and there are no prints on it besides yours and Seeley's"

"But that confirms my story."

"Yes and no. they can't confirm which prints were on it first so it could be that you lost the gun and Seeley found it."

"No, that's not what happened and we're are going to prove that." She said more to herself then to Caroline.

"I hope so Dr Brennan. I couldn't bear to see him hurt anymore."

"Me neither." Just then her phone rang "Brennan… Yes this is her… what?! Oh my God… are they ok?... alright I'll be right over…" she hung up the phone Caroline gave her a look that said that she knew that the phone call had been serious. "I… I need to go Angela and Hodgins were in a crash… they're at the hospital." With that she ran from the building.


	13. Hospital

"I'm looking for Miss Angela Montenegro and Mr Jack Hodgins. They were brought in from a car crash." Brennan said to the night nurse at the reception desk.

"Are you family?"

"Yes…Well no I'm their emergency contact. Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Oh yes I rang you… two seconds now. Mr Hodgins is in ward three and I'm afraid Miss Montenegro is still in surgery"

"Surgery… What's wrong with her?" Brennan was getting more scared by the second.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, but if you go to Mr Hodgins and I'm sure a doctor will be along soon." The nurse gave her an apologetic smile and told her where to find ward three.

As soon as she walked in the door she saw Hodgins.

"Jack!" she ran over and hugged him. His arm was in a cast and his face was scratched but other wise he looked ok.

"Temperance, oh thank God you're here. I was afraid they couldn't reach you."

"What happened? I was in Booths office and I got the call."

"I'm sorry, I know you should be with him but I didn't know who else to call."

"Oh it's grand. Now tell me what what's wrong with Angela."

"She has a perforated lung, she also shattered her right ulna and radius and the damage was so extensive they had to operate…" he stopped and tears welled up in his eyes. "… there was also a query that… Brennan she might have brain damage…she hit her head pretty hard off the windshield."

"No…Oh this can't be happening."

"I know."

"How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. the break in my arm is clean and they want to keep me in over night because I have a concussion."

"Ok. So how long will Angela be?"

"They couldn't tell me."

"Oh… so do you remember what happened?"

"Am… sort of, well Angela was driving home and we were on the cliff road, you know the one that's about a half a mile from home, and out of nowhere this big black car came around the corner and it looked like it was about to plow right into us. Angela swerved and we hit the cliff wall."

"Was the other car ok?"

"Yes, it just drove away. Brennan I could have sworn that it forced us into the wall on purpose."

"I hope not. But I mean Angela is such a good driver."

"I know… God if she's not ok…." Brennan sat on the bed beside him. "…Tempe I don't know what I'd if I lost her."

"Me neither." They sat in silence for the next few hours. Then at about three in the morning a female doctor walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Hodgins?"

"No… Mr Hodgins and Dr Brennan." Brennan corrected the doctor quickly. "How's Angela?"

"She's stable and out of the operating theatre."

"Oh thank God… Jack. She's stable." She hugged Hodgins.

"She's in recovery but you can see her in another few hours."

"Thank you Dr…?"

"Dr Bailey."

"Thank you Dr Bailey." Brennan and Hodgins said in unison.


	14. the envelope

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Brennan was pushing Hodgins' wheelchair down the hall towards ICU. He didn't say a word and he didn't even blink. They went inside the large room and stopped. Brennan looked around searching for Angela.

"There she is." Hodgins gestured with his cast. They walked over. She was lying in the bed totally still. Her eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask on. She looked so pale and lifeless compared to the usual Angela they knew.

"Oh Ange…" Hodgins took her hand and sighed. Brennan didn't know what to say. One of her best friends in the world was lying in hospital half dead. What could she do. She put her hand on Hodgins' shoulder and said.

"Jack I have to go talk to Booth. Ring me immediately if anything changes at all. And I mean anything."

"I will Temperance." He replied but he never took his eyes off his girlfriend. She left the room and as she did she could have sworn that she saw a tear fall from Hodgins cheek onto Angela's hand.

Walking back into the J Edgar Hoover building Brennan was called over to the main desk.

"Dr Brennan I'm assuming you're going up to Seeley. So I was wondering if you could give this to him." The receptionist handed her a large brown envelope. There was no address on it just his name

**Seeley Booth.**

Taking it with her she went up to Cullen's office.

"Sir did you hear what happened?" she said when he let her into the office.

"Yes how are they?"

"Jack is doing well just a clean break on his tibia and a concussion. But Angela isn't doing so well she had to have surgery on her arm because she crushed her ulna and radius and they think she may have slight brain damage. But they're not sure yet because she is not conscious yet."

"Oh that's awful. I've always liked Miss Montenegro." Cullen said.

"Sir Hodgins told me that he doesn't think that it was an accident."

"Yes?"

"Yes he swears that the car headed straight for them and drove them into the cliff wall."

"I'll send a team out there and check it out Dr Brennan."

"Thank you sir. Can I…" but she was interrupted by him.

"He's in room twelve." Cullen smiled.

"Thank you sir…" she left the office with the envelope and strode down the hall.


	15. pictures with X's

Opening the door she saw Booth they had taken his handcuffs off, but she decided not to mention it.

"Booth…" she sat across from him.

"Bones how are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Probably but I'm not the one that had an emotional break down yesterday."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan said, not in the mood to mess, and surprised that he was.

"I'm messing. What's that?" he said gesturing towards the brown envelope.

"Oh this was dropped off for you last night. They asked me to bring it up."

"Oh right. Where did you go last night?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Booth. Angela and Hodgins were in a car crash…"

"What? Are they ok?" he said with a look of shock on his face..

"Yes. Well Jack's fine but Angela… Booth she could have brain damage. They won't know until she wakes up." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Bones." Booth stood up and pulled her into a hug. She just sat there in his arms. "She'll be fine, she's a fighter. She get through this Bones don't worry."

"Ok …I know its ok." She sat up, ignoring how comfortable she felt in his arms. "Here." She handed him the envelope. He sat back on his side of the table and opened it not taking his eyes off her for a second. He pulled out what Brennan thought were two sheets of paper.

"Oh god…" he exclaimed. "…Bones look at these." He passed her the sheets and she saw that they were in fact photographs. Photographs of Angela and Hodgins.

"Booth what are these and why do they have big red x's through them?"

"Bones these are proof that someone caused Ange and Hodgins' crash and more then likely set me up…" She looked up from the photos and stared into his dark brown eye's.


	16. A note

"Booth what do we do?" Brennan said after an age of silence. "Where did he get these photos?"

"I recognise them. There from my house. From an album I have. They're both from their wedding party. This SOB was in my house." Booth answered then he picked up the envelope again.

"Will I talk these to Cullen?"

"No, wait there's a note here." Booth took another smaller piece of paper out of the envelope and read its contents out loud. "You have ruined my life now I intend to ruin your's by hurting those you hold dear one by one and I have made it so that you have no way to protect them…" he looked up. "It's not signed."

"Booth I'll go and get Cullen…" she stood up to leave.

"No" Booth said not looking up at her. He had almost forgotten that he was locked up for murder, he was so worried about how he was going to protect all the people he cared about.

"What? Booth someone is threatening you and your family."

"Bones I don't think we should tell him."

"What?! Booth if we find out who sent this we can find out who is setting you up! We can get you out of here!"

"Bones that's not what's important here!"

"How can you say that? It is."

"No it's not Bones." She just gave him the look she had that told him she didn't know what he meant. "Bones this guy…"

"Or girl!" she interrupted but he ignored.

"…almost killed Angela and Hodgins! We have no idea who he is and what else he's capable of! We can't rush things"

"Right then we can send the envelope off for analysis! There might be fingerprints, saliva… the handwriting…"

"The note is printed."

"Your name on the front isn't!" she was getting carried away with herself and he had never seen her like that before.

"Bones please don't get you hopes up. I think that if this guy is smart enough to land me in jail with irrefutable evidence I doubt he left any evidence on the one thing he has giving us to lead us to him."

"Booth why aren't you trying to think of ways to solve this?"

"Because it's more important that no-one else gets hurt!"

"Booth…"

"Please… Bones just give me time to think."

"Ok." She stood back up. "I'll be at the hospital if you need me." He didn't reply so she just left.


	17. Awake

Brennan went straight to the hospital ignoring the fact that she hadn't eaten in over a day. She took a seat beside Angela and sent Hodgins to get some rest. She didn't mention the photographs.

Brennan opened her eyes as she felt something in her hand. She had fallen asleep on Angela's bed grasping her hand. And it was moving!

"Angela!" Brennan shot up.

"Bren where am I?" Angela said slowly.

"You're in hospital. Don't you remember Ange?"

"The last thing I remember is leaving you in Booth's office to go and collect Hodgins."

"There was an accident Angela. You and Hodgins crashed…" Brennan tried to explain as calmly as she could even though she was furious that someone had done this to her friends on purpose.

"No… Hodgins! Where is Jack Bren?"

"He's ok Ange. He's in a different ward… I'll get him!" Brennan rose and heard Angela give a sigh of relief. Brennan called a nurse to check on Angela and then she went to get Hodgins. The look on his face when he heard she was awake will stay with Brennan forever. His face just lit up. He ran to her room (slowly) and went straight to her bedside.

"Angela thank God you're ok!"

"Jack… I'm sorry!"

"Ange don't worry it's alright were both. And that's what matters." He took her hand ad sat down. Brennan felt something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She felt jealous. Jealous of the way Hodgins held her and jealous of the look in his eyes as he gazed at her. She wanted that. She wanted someone to look at her in that way. She smiled and left them together.


	18. Sick feeling

**_Ok first of all i just want to thank everyone thats read my story so far. you all have no idea how much it means to me. Now i just want to say that the next few chapters will be short... sorry but it should get better!! Thanks again!! lol Gracie!_**

Brennan trudged in her front door. Knowing that Angela would be ok and that there was nothing else she could do for Booth for a while she had decided to try and get some rest. She collapsed onto her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't wake until the following morning. The few seconds after she first woke were sheer bliss. Then she remembered everything. She remembered that Booth was in jail, that Angela and Hodgins were in hospital and that someone was making threats against all of Both friends and family. When she stood up she had a sick feeling in her stomach. unsure of what it was she got on with her morning routine. When she opened the door to go to work she found another envelope.

"**GIVE THIS TO BOOTH"**

was all that was written on it. Slowly she picked it up and opened it. She pulled out a single photograph, with a deep red X over it. It was Zach.

"No…" she ran out the door and drove furiously to the lab.


	19. it fell from above

Arriving at the Jeffersonian she was greeted by he cry of a siren.

_I'm too late _she thought getting out of her car and going inside. She had too run past all the commotion into the main lab floor. Finding Cam she hurriedly asked,

"What's happened?" Cam was in shock and it took her a few seconds to answer.

"The overhead platform… some fell… hit Zach…but he's ok…"

"Ok?" Brennan moved her arms to gesture for her to continue. Cam shook her head and the look of shock left her eyes.

"Oh well I don't think he's broken anything but he is fairly battered and bruised, and he lost consciousness."

"Oh thank God." Brennan gave a sigh of relief.

"I know." Cam went to walk away but turned back "Oh Dr Brennan, since we have no entomologist, no forensic artist and no…. what ever Zach's title is…. There's no-one to run this place so we are closed until further notice. So you can concentrate on minding Seeley." Cam smirked. Brennan went to react but changed her mind.

"Thanks Cam." Just then Zach was wheeled past her on a trolley his eyes were half open.

"Dr Brennan." He coughed

"Yes Zach?"

"I think I saw someone on the overhead just before it collapsed…"

"Ok. Don't worry Zach you just concentrate on getting better."

"Ok" she let go of his hand and watched as he was taken out to the ambulance. Shaking off the shock and looked down at the brown envelope in her hand.

"Booth…"


	20. Boy genius

"He's done it again. He's ok just badly battered" She slid the envelope across the table to him. Standing up she started to pace the room. Booth said nothing. He just took the photo out.

"No not Zach too." He slumped back on the chair.

"There was no note with this one." She said, her gazed fixed on the floor. He wondered how she had known what he was going to ask. "Booth we need to act!" she sat back down.

"We can't. we have no lead! The envelope gave us nothing"

"But we cant just sit here and do nothing! This… person… is hurting our friends!" they were both taken aback by her reference to something as 'theirs'.

"Bones I know! Ok I tried to get agents to watch Parker and y…" he stopped himself too late, she knew he was about to say you "…the lab. But they wont because I have no proof! Oh and I'm a murder suspect!" she didn't reply. A few minutes later she spoke.

"Booth Zach said he saw someone on the platform."

"did he get a god look at the guy?"

"He was barely conscious when I was talking to him. I'm going over to ask him now."

"Alright." She stood up.

"Did Cam inform you that the lab is closed until further notice?" he shook his head.

"How could she I haven't been aloud to see anyone except the agents working my case besides Caroline, Cullen and you."

"Oh well it is." He nodded.

"Ok, now go make sure our resident boy-genius is alright."

"He's hardly a boy Booth. He's had his doctorate for almost two years now!"

"Bones you know what I mean…" she left.


	21. Hope

On her way out of the building Brennan walked into Caroline Julian.

"Caroline sorry! I didn't see you."

"It's alright Cherie. I'm just going up to see Seeley. They're finished the work up on his car."

"Anything that could help us?"

"No. all the traces and fingerprints were matched to Seeley, Parker, the victim and you."

"They don't think I was involved do they?" she asked

"No Cullen said that you are in Booth's car quite often so they have no evidence to tie you to it."

"So there's nothing we can use to help Booth…"

"No, except a single hair that was found. But it had no root so they couldn't get any DNA off it."

"My lab could" she muttered.

"Dr Brennan…" Caroline started.

"I know… I know we can't interfere!"

"No Dr Brennan what I was going to say is that due to the fact that they know that you and your team could get more out of the sample then they could so they have agreed to let you test it." She held out a tiny brown envelope labelled evidence.

"What… I mean great! Thank you" she took it and ran to her car. She ran the hospital on the way to ensure Zach was stable which he was.

_**So I hope you all still like it!!! Please keep reading and PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE review!!!!**_

_**Lol**_

_**Gracie!!**_


	22. still and silent

When she reached the lab it was completely still and silent. She had often been in the lab when it was like this but never in the middle a week day. It was then that she realised that it had been years since she had extracted DNA from a hair. She got out all the equipment she needed and set up. As she did footsteps came up behind her.

"Dr Brennan?" it was Cam. "Why are you here?"

"They're allowed me to run tests on an un-identified hair found in See…Booth's car."

"That's good maybe we can find out who it is."

"I hope so." She sat down but Cam pulled her back up.

"Dr Brennan go to the hospital."

"Sorry?"

"Go see your friends. I'll do this."

"Have you…"

"Yes I have done this before." Cam said trying not to snap.

"No I was going to say have you been to see them…" Cam blushed.

"Oh… Yes I'm just back."

"Ok. Thank you Cam."

"No problem Temperance."


	23. another trip to the hospital

_**Hi!! Now I know that the chapters have gotten a lot shorter but I promise that they'll get longer!! Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews!**_

_**Lol**_

_**Gracie (aka bonesmad)**_

Zach had been placed in the ward that Hodgins had been in the day before. Jack had been discharged the night before but still hadn't left the hospital. He was spending his time at his girlfriend's bedside and now, his friend's. He was also making hourly checks on his other close friend who was locked away at the precinct.

Brennan went immediately to her old assistant.

"Dr Brennan. You came!" he croaked.

"Of course I did."

"How's Agent Booth doing?"

"He's fine Zach. Just worried about you."

"Oh I'm fine. You know it's actually not as bad as the time we were blown up."

"That's good Zach. I think." She smiled. "Now you told me earlier that you saw someone. Did you get a good look?"

"Am… No I didn't it was more of a shadow. I'm sorry." He looked down.

"It's alright Zach. Now you get some rest. I have to see Angela. Take care!"

"Ok Dr Brennan." She squeezed his hand and left the room. Going into Angela she found her and Hodgins sound asleep. So she just backed out of the room and went back to Cam.


	24. the blast

"Did you get it?" she asked immediately when she walked into Cam's room.

"It's a internal government control sample, so it's taking a while to come through." She replied.

"Right." Brennan said but the second she heard government she thought that Booth had probably just given some friend a lift home.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Cam said leaving the room. Brennan heard someone in the main lab and went to see who it was. When she got there she found a man in a courier's uniform.

"Hi… am I'm looking for a Dr Brennan. Do you now him?" he asked. Brennan crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I am him!" The man nearly choked.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry… I'm new and I didn't know." He just handed her the package and scuttled out of the room. Brennan knew what would be written on it before she looked. But this one was different. It was thicker then the others. With shaking hands she opened it. She found two more inside. Taking the thinner of the two she opened it, and a note fell out. Picking it up Brennan read it out loud

"He won't be there to take the blast this time…" looking at the picture she dropped the lot.

"Cam don't…"

_**So any guesses as to who it is?? **__**I know it's not that hard!! (",)**_


	25. The results are back

The explosion came the second she dropped the envelopes on the ground. A gush of wind knocked her off her feet. Standing up she rushed to the kitchen where she knew her boss was. She found her lying on the floor. Looking for a pulse she found one, it was erratic and faint but definitely there. Urgently she dialled for an ambulance.

Once the ambulance had arrived and deemed Cam stable Brennan concentrated on the bigger picture. The bomb had been in the fridge…

_Fridge_ Brennan thought and just then the computer beeped.

"The DNA" and then it all fell into place with her. Grabbing the results and picking up the envelopes she stopped

"But how…?" she pulled out her phone. "Yes I'm making an enquiry for Agent Booth…"

_**Still short I know but**__** please stick with it!!!! Oh and I'm sure you all have guessed who it is……. **_


	26. PARKER!

Brennan ran into the J. Edgar Hoover building, and went straight to Cullen's office.

"Sir..." but he wasn't there. She went back to his secretary's desk. She was doing her nails.

"He's out. Unreachable..." she shrugged. Brennan didn't reply she just tore down the hall looking for anyone she knew.

"Matthews! Matthews. Great. I need you to get Booth for me. I need to speak to him it's urgent." The agent was taken aback.

"Ok go to room 12 and I'll get him." He rushed off.

Brennan went straight to the interrogation room and waited. To give herself something to do she opened the second envelope but didn't bother to even look into it, she just left the contents on the table, and began pacing the room. Every ten seconds she shot a look at the door. Five minutes later she looked up and the door opened.

"Booth I know who it…" but he interrupted her.

"Why have you got Parkers hat?" he said walking over to the table. Brennan looked at him as he picked up the red thing she had put on the table, and she saw that it said 'Army Rangers' on it.

"Oh I didn't bring that it was in one of the brown envelopes…" then she realised what she had said. "Oh no…" Booth grabbed the envelope and took a note out of it. He read it.

"NO!" He almost roared. "He has Parker!" Brennan felt a jolt of fear. She had never felt so afraid in her life.

"Kenton has Parker:" she said forgetting that she hadn't told Booth yet.

"KENTON!!" this time he did roar.

_**So the truth comes out. Is it a let **__**down?? Come on be honest… you all expected someone much better right?**_

_**Lol**_

_**Gracie!! (",)**_


	27. the truth comes out

Brennan told him everything. All about the bomb in the fridge and the note, and the hair in his car and how it matched Kenton's old control sample.

"But he's in prison…" Booth shook his head. Still grasping Parkers hat.

"That's what I thought too so I made some calls… using you name "she added quickly. "And it turns out that he was released about three weeks ago!" she said. He began pacing.

"What! Bu his sentence was for…" he was interrupted.

"I know! But seemingly he still has friends on the outside." She sighed in frustration.

"Great. So he almost kills you, twice. After killing Cugini, oh and taking Hollings out on the way. And now he is free and picking off our friends one by one! And he has Parker!"

"What did the note say?" she said.

"I have him. He's alive." Was all Booth said.

"I'll go talk to Cullen. To get some answers." She went to the door. "Booth now that we know who it is we will be able to catch him!" Booth didn't reply he just looked at the hat.


	28. Why didnt you tell us!

"I demand to know why Booth and I weren't informed that Kenton was released!" She stormed into Cullen's office. Cullen opened his mouth but she intervened. "I want to know right know why the man that blew up Agent Booth and threatened to shoot me, is walking around free and we had no idea!!" she slammed her fist down on the table in pre rage.

"You were not informed because we thought that Booth would react the same way that you are now." Cullen said calmly. "He is very protective of you and we thought it best not to tell you. Besides Kenton has been made for the Cugini killing so he has no reason to go after you anymore."

"Oh that explains why he framed Booth for murder, has hurt all our friends and kidnapped Parker! We have the evidence that proves it."

"I was aware that Booths son was missing, his ex-wife…"

"They weren't married!" Brennan said, but scolded herself after she said it because it wasn't important.

"She rang me when she couldn't reach Booth. We've been looking for him. How do you know it's Kenton?"

"Cam matched the hair in the car to him and he put a bomb in the fridge at the Jeffersonian to hurt her and he sent me a note referring to the last bomb he put in my fridge that hurt Booth." She put her hand to her head "Why does that matter? Shouldn't we be looking for him! All the evidence is in Booths office. We've been getting notes for days now." Cullen said nothing he just picked up the phone.

"Yes this is Cullen. I wan tall available agents out looking for ex-Agent Jamie Kenton. He might have Booths son with him so be careful." He hung up and made a second call. "Yes where's Agent Booth? ... Ok thanks." Looking up at her he said "Booth has a meeting with his lawyer but when he's finished we'll all sit down and talk." Brennan bit her lip still fuming and terrified for Parker.


	29. He's in the building!

Meanwhile, Booth was being led down a hall. He had been told that he was meeting his lawyer but he found that odd as he had already seen Caroline that day. All he wanted to do was find his son and maybe hurt Kenton. When he went into the room he had been directed to he saw, sitting across the way from him separated by a sheet of glass, was Kenton. He had dyed his hair and grown a large beard, but it was definitely him. Booth felt his blood boil. He whispered to the guard

"Get Cullen down here." He sat down.

"Where's my son" he snarled.

"Good to see you too Seeley." Kenton smiled. "He's safe for now. Now is that any way to greet the man whose life you've ruined?"

"You ruined your own life the second you shot Cugini."

"Booth, my two years in jail made me think. Cugini didn't deserve to live. I did this world a favour and you punished me for it!"

"I punished you for almost killing my partner and me."

"Anyway, I lost everything and I decided to get back at you for it. And since you care more about those you love more then you do about yourself I decided to attack you through them. And may I say that it worked like a charm!" Kenton's grin got wider. Booth glared at him.

"Well you're done you've hurt them all. You can stop."

"You don't fool me Booth. I know one more blow that will break down your armour completely. I have to hurt the person you love most."

"You have him. Please don't hurt him!" Booth pleaded.

"We'll see about the boy. But you know that's not who I'm talking about." Booth couldn't believe this. He had trusted this man. He had been his friend. It was obvious that he was mentally unstable. "I know you would die for your son but I also know that there's someone else you would die for too." Kenton's smile turned to a smirk.

"What has happened you Jamie? This isn't you!" Booth tied to reason with him.

"Well Booth jail can change you." Kenton stood up.

"Don't go anywhere near her Kenton." Booth said.

"Do I see fear in those eyes agent Booth? I'm only going to finish what I started two years ago!" with that he left the room. Just as he did Cullen and Brennan entered Booth's side of the room.

"That was Kenton!" Booth said. Brennan turned and ran out the door after Kenton. Booth went to follow her to stop her, but he was stopped by the guards at the door.

"We have to stop her!" Booth struggled against the guards.

"Is she his next target?" Cullen asked while motioning toward the guards and the door. They exited following Dr Brennan.

"Next and last…" Booth sighed. "He can't hurt her. I…" Cullen grasped his shoulder.


	30. black out

She ran down the street as fast as she could following the black head. Stopping at a corner to look around she could feel the blood pumping through her veins.

"Shit!" she cursed. _I've lost him!_ She thought frantically searching the crowds.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black.


	31. bub

When she opened her eyes everything was cloudy. _I was drugged great… _she thought.

"Dr Bones…" A small hand rested on her shoulder. When her vision cleared she saw a small blonde child in front of her.

"Parker oh thank God." She went to put her hands out to him but found that they were tied behind her back. "Parker could you untie my hands?"

"Yes Dr Bones." The little boy went behind her and undid the ropes. "Dr Bones you're bleeding." Brennan put her hand to her neck and felt the moist of the blood on it.

"That's ok Parker. Don't worry." She began to take in the room they were in, but she was interrupted by Parker when he started crying. "What's wrong Parker?" she said, feeling only slightly awkward.

"I want my daddy Dr Bones…" her partner's son sobbed.

"Its ok Parker, come here." Brennan said trying to comfort the child. She pulled him into a hug. "Your daddy will find us don't worry." The boys crying eased off after a few minutes. Brennan knew that Booth couldn't find them as he was still locked up, but it helped the little boy and that was what mattered. Brennan smiled, over two years ago if she had been faced with a crying child she would have panicked, but know she was able to handle it. She let go of the child and held his shoulders.

"I need you to tell me if you know where we are bub." She said.

"That's what dad calls me." He said.

"I know. So do you know who brought us here?"

"He said he worked with Daddy."

"Ok. And do you know where we are." Brennan glanced around the room it looked like a warehouse, it felt slightly familiar for some reason but she couldn't place where she knew it from.

"No sorry Dr Bones, I don't." the six year old looked down at the ground.

"Ok thanks Parker." Then the door opened.

"Ah Dr Brennan your awake. Good."

"Kenton" she sneered.

"It's good to see you."

"I can't say the same since the last time I saw you had a gun to my head."

"Oh that's not true. You were at my trial, weren't you?"

"Only to lock you up you bd." She cursed at him.

"Dr Brennan! Language. There is a small child here." He moved towards Parker and she pulled the young boy closer.

"Get away from him." She said.

"Don't worry I wont hurt him. Parker's my friend aren't you bub?"

"Only my daddy and Dr Bones are allowed call me that." Parker said frowning at Kenton. Brennan smiled at him.

"Fine. Well then Parker, I guess we're not friends."

"What are you going to do with him?" Brennan asked.

"Noting I only took him to upset Seeley. It's you a wanted." Kenton mocked.

"What do you want?"

"To cause Booth so much pain it destroys him."

"Kenton you know that you're mentally unstable. We can get you help." He just laughed.

"Dr Brennan. Don't you see I don't need help I only need revenge."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't you recognise this place?" she just gave him a puzzled look. "I suppose you didn't get a good look the last time we were here. The gun and the dogs must have distracted you." Then it all rushed back to her. They were in the warehouse he had brought her to years before to try and kill her. She looked back at Kenton and his smile sickened her.

"You wouldn't." she said, trying hard to mask the fear in her voice. It didn't work.

"I have no choice Temperance. I have to get back at him." Kenton shrugged. He turned to the door. "Miles take the kid." He shouted and a big man in shades came in and dragged Parker away from Brennan.

"Don't you dare hurt him." She shouted. When the door closed Kenton turned back to Brennan. He was about to talk but was interrupted by her when she punched him in the face.

"Big mistake Doctor." he said as he wiped the blood from his lip.


	32. all tied up

After he spoke he lashed out at her, slapping her across the face and knocking her to the floor. She sprang back up and attacked back. Kicking him in the side, and grabbing him by the ankle, she brought him to the floor. It was practically a re-enactment of their last sprawl. Fists flew and somewhere along the line Brennan managed to break Kenton's nose, and it seemed to be in her favour until Kenton grabbed a pipe and it her across the head with it. She was knocked out cold.

Waking up unaware of where she was for the second time in a half an hour, Brennan looked around. She had been in this position before she heard movement behind her and turned towards it. There looking at her, loading a gun was Kenton.

"What no dogs this time?" She said sarcastically.

"No I decided to let Agent Booth see you dead when you're more… recognisable." Kenton smiled. Brennan stared at him in disgust. "Booth won't care as much as you think he will." She said

"Oh I think he'll be more upset then you think he ever could be." Kenton grinned. "I've been waiting for this for years." He raised the gun and aimed at her heart.

"Wait!" she shouted at Kenton…


	33. the two I love the most

Booth was going frantic. He must have been pacing up and down for an hour now. Cullen had left him about forty five minutes ago, and he had heard nothing since. He knew that Kenton had taken Brennan to that warehouse. The warehouse that Booth knew had haunted her dreams, and his, for weeks afterwards. But no-one would listen to him.

Then the door burst open.

"Come on lets get Dr Brennan." Cullen said as he breezed through the door. Booth asked no questions, he just followed.

Sitting into the car he asked

"How?"

"Dr Brennan left all the evidence we needed in your office. You're free Seeley." Cullen smiled. "Now where are they?" Booth gave directions and Cullen switched on the siren and they flew across town. Booth was terrified that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to that room. The last time he had been there he had been half drugged up on pain medication. But he shook all those fears aside.

"Sir the two people I love most in the world are in this warehouse." He told Cullen. "I can't lose either of them."

"I know Booth I know." They exited the vehicle and drew their guns. Entering the building they separated. Booth found the place he had found Brennan's keys before. Then he heard her.

"Wait!" it was definitely her he had no doubt. Then a gunshot went off and he flew into a rage. _If she's hurt there'll be hell to pay._ He ran to where he had heard the sound.

_So what are we thinking?? OMG I can't believe how log this has been! I had planned on it being only about ten chapters with just a lot of fluff but here we are on chapter 33!!!_

_So R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_LOL_

_Gracie_


	34. heart will break

"Wait!" she roared. She then tried to duck as he fired (the shot just missing her head). But she couldn't as her hands were tied over her head, to a hook. To the hook that she had been tied to over two years before. He had shot at the roof to try and shut her up. It worked.

"What now?" he asked.

"Think about this. You're just going to get caught again and locked up. So is it worth it?" she said trying to buy some time.

"You know you are starting to sound just like Booth. And just so you know it will be totally worth it to see Booths face when he finds out you're dead. His heart will break. That's all I'll need to keep me going in prison." He said. He re-aimed the gun and prepared to shoot. Suddenly two cries were heard at the exact same time. Kenton was distracted and shot in the direction of one of the shouts.

"NO!" Brennan shouted. Then a second shot went off but it wasn't from Kenton. It was from the source of the second shout. Kenton fell immediately.


	35. MAN DOWN

When he had seen that Brennan was still alive he had felt a rush of relief. Then he heard Kenton's words. "You know you are starting to sound just like Booth. And just so you know it will be totally worth it to see Booths face when he finds out you're dead. His heart will break. That's all I'll need to keep me going in prison." And he realised that it was true. If he lost her he would lose the will to live. He had almost lost her a few times, the closest shave being with the gravedigger. At that moment he had no choice but to admit that he was in love with his partner. Then he saw Kenton raise the gun he flew into action.

"HEY!" Booth shouted. But his roar was drowned out by another roar. Kenton turned and fired. The shot hit the wall from where the other shout had originated. Booth immediately shot at Kenton and watched him fall. Rushing over to Brennan he dropped his gun. Unlike the last time they had been there, he was able to lift her off the hook.

"Bones. Oh thank God." He hugged her tightly.

"Seeley you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she just stayed in his arms for the next few minutes. Then she remembered.

"Booth, Kenton's shot hit someone!" Booth hurried over and found his boss lying on the ground. Pulling out his phone he ran the Agents that were waiting outside.

"Get in here quick. Man down. I repeat Cullen's down!" hanging up he checked for a pulse. As he did Cullen's hand reached up and grasped his wrist

"Booth, I shot the guy. Parker's safe." He gulped. Some blood came out of his mouth when he coughed, Booth felt another knot release from his chest. But now a new one had formed. His boss had been shot saving Brennan. Two agents rushed in with a medical kit. Booth stepped back towards Brennan.

"Parker?" she asked.

"He's good. Cullen got the guy that had him. He said he's out side." Brennan sighed in relief. Knowing that Cullen was being looked after and that his son was alright, he focused all his attention on Brennan. He untied her hands and said

"Bones, it's all over." He smiled.

"Hang on how are you out of lock up?"

"Cullen found all the evidence you left in my office! You did it Bones you cleared my name." he hugged her again. "Bones do you have any idea how worried I was!" he said holding her face in his two hands, he was saddened by the sight of her bruised and bloody face. "You have to stop running off by yourself!"

"Sorry I scared you Booth, how can I make it up to you?" she grinned.

"I have one idea." He threw her the biggest charm smile he could muster.

"Oh what's that?" she put her hand on his cheek and leaned in. But he never got to reply.

"DADDY!" Parker ran into the room. Booth let go of his partner and picked up his son.

"Bub!" they embraced and Booth looked his son over to ensure he was alright. "Ok I'm going to need you to hold onto my pocket. I need to get Bones out of here." The little boy nodded. Brennan went to stand up but as she did she got dizzy.

"I can't stand. It must be after the hit on the head and the effect of the drugs." Booth went over to her. His son still gripping his pocket.

"Come on Bones." He reached down and picked her up, marvelling at how light she was. He carried her out of the building and over to the awaiting ambulance. Getting in with her he and Parker rode to the hospital. On the way Brennan lost consciousness still grasping Booths hand.


	36. the waiting game prt 1

Once at the hospital Booth got Parker checked out and he called Rebecca. She picked up their son and then he was able to concentrate on his friends, Zach had been discharged and Cam and Angela were now in the same ward. Cam had broken her collar-bone and her arm but other wise was alright. They were all gathered in the same room waiting for any updates on Brennan and Cullen. Last they heard Cullen had been taken to surgery and they had yet to hear anything about Brennan. Booth was almost out of his mind. He startled them all by standing up and exiting the room. Pacing up and down the hall for a few minutes he racked his brain. Ten minutes later there was a cough behind him.

"Mr Booth?" he turned and saw a nurse.

"Yes" he sighed.

"I was told to get you and take you to Dr Brennan." She said half turning waiting for him to follow him. He did and was led to a room down a long hall. She stopped and he went in through the door he had led him to.

"Booth!" he was greeted by Brennan sitting up in her bed, a large bandage around her head.

"Bones thank God!" he rushed over to her. They embraced and Brennan laughed.

"What?" Booth leaned back from her but didn't let go.

"That was the least "guy hug" type of hug I've ever had." He smiled.

"I hate to say it but Kenton was right. You are starting to sound like me." He hugged her again. "Now what's wrong with your head." He asked sitting back and reluctantly leaving her out of his grasp.   
"Slight fracture of the skull. Fair amount of blood loss." She gently placed her hand on the bandage. "He hit me with a pipe." She added.

"You told me already, in the ambulance." He raised an eyebrow.

"I did?"

"Yes Bones you did." She shook her head.

"Ho's Cullen?"

"He's still in surgery, we haven't been told anything yet. So do you think you're up to going to tell everyone else you're alright?"

"Yes I think so." She went to stand up but he put his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Oh no you don't." he pulled something over from the corner of the room. "You were un-conscious. Wheelchair Bones." He threw her a charm smile. She sighed and allowed him to open the wheelchair for her, but she would not let him help her into it. As he went to push the chair she out her hand over his.

"I forgot. Kenton?"

"He…um.." Booth hesitated "…He died in transport to the hospital Bones."

"So it's really over?"

"Yes. It is Bones. Yes it is."


	37. the waiting game prt 2

The relief that washed through her when she heard he was gone was immeasurable. I mean she had been up against so many lunatics now. Epps and the Gravedigger being the worse of them, and yet she had been almost more scared about Kenton then the other two, but she had no idea why.

Booth pushed her chair into the ward and led her over to the rest of the squints.

"Look whose conscious!" Booth said grinning from ear to ear. They all looked over at the two and all seemed to leave go of a breath they had been holding for quite a while. Then the room exploded in cheers and questions. Brennan smiled and just let it all wash over her. she was so glad that it was all over, that there was no-one out there trying to get them. Then she remembered Cullen. He had gotten shot trying to save her and now he was fighting for his life. Her good mood faded.


	38. all accounted for

Booth looked at his watch. They had been sitting in the same spots now for three hours now. Cam was reading a book, Angela was talking to Zach, Hodgins had been pacing for a while now going over everything in his head and Brennan had fallen asleep in her wheelchair and her head was resting on his arm. He had been listening to her breathing. He told himself that it was just to make sure it stayed regular, to make sure nothing was wrong. But he knew the real reason behind it. He was relaxing himself by proving that she was still there. Listening to her breath steadily was calming him down. They had yet to be told anything about Cullen. Just then the door opened and a man in surgeons scrubs walked in.

"I'm looking for Seeley Booth?" he said

"Here." Booth stood up, disturbing his partners head, causing her to wake up.

"You came in with Agent Cullen?" the rest of the team looked on.

"Yes."

"Ok well. We just got him out of surgery. And I'm glad to say that he's going to pull through. We had one scare but he came out of it." The surgeon said.

"Good. Can I see him?" Booth asked.

"Not yet. He is still in recovery. I'll get a nurse to get you when you can." The surgeon left the room and Brennan spoke.

"Oh thank God."

"I know." Booth said not turning back to face the rest of them.

"So we're all ok. All accounted for." Cam added.

"Yes but I think Booth's Gordon, Gordon will have a lot of clients, in the next few days." Angela said trying to lighten the mood. But Booth saw the look on Brennan's face.

"Oh Bones look at the time." he pretended to look at his watch again. "We need to get you back to your room for your meds." She looked up at him and he could have sworn that he saw tears in his eyes. Pulling her chair back he wheeled her from the room.


	39. Not meant to happen? dont be silly

"Thanks. I needed to get out of there."

"Bones I know that going back there probably brought back some memories but don't worry. It's all over now." He came to her room and opened the door.

"Do you remember? This is the room." She said ignoring what he said.

"Yep this is your room."

"No. this is the room you were in, the last time." he looked around.

"Oh right. That's slightly weird."

"I know." He took them into the room and helped her out of the chair. This time she didn't stop him. As she sat on her bed, she held his wrist.

"I… are you…Ok?"

"Sorry?"

"Kenton was out to get at you. That must have affected you in some way. You must feel something."

"You have to stop trying to use physiology. But this time I have to admit you're right." He sighed.

"The thought of losing Parker all the squints and…" he paused. "...you. It nearly killed me."

"That's good to know."

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Well I mean it's good to know that you were so worried." She shrugged.

"So, you said you were going to make up for all that stress."

"I did, didn't I." she smiled. Booth leaned in towards her and as he did the door opened.

"Mr Booth? You can see Mr Cullen now." Said a red-haired nurse. In his mind Booths cursed. _Maybe it's not meant to happen!_ Booth thought, then he scolded himself. If there was anything that this whole experience had thought him it was he was head-over heels about her, and that all he wanted was to be with her. Sighing he stood up and followed the nurse down the hall to Cullen.


	40. Sir

His boss has always been such a huge presence in his life. A mentor of sorts. And now he was lying half dead in a hospital bed in front of him, with wires everywhere. His breathing was shallow and he was very pale. Booth sat beside him.

"His wife. Has she been called?" He asked the nurse as she went to leave the room.

"Yes she was out of town, and is on her way." she replied. Booth just sat and thought. He didn't even notice when Cullen woke up.

"Booth?"

"Yes sir?" Booth said once he got over the sudden shock.

"Are Parker and Dr Brennan alright?"

"You saved them both sir." Then Booth added "Thank you so much sir."

"All in a days work Booth." Cullen smiled weakly. "My wife?"

"She's on her way sir."  
"Good. Thank you." Cullen rested back on his pillow. "By the way Booth. I never thought for a second that you were involved in Drew's murder. You should know that."

"That means a lot to me sir."

"I know. And you should also know that Dr Brennan can be…" he paused and laughed slightly. "…well…very scary when she becomes relentless in a certain pursuit."

"I know sir. Well I mean I've learned that over the years." Booth smiled at the thought of Bones giving out to Cullen. Just then Cullen's wife opened the door. Greeting her, he then slipped out of the room.


	41. Pay Back the end

Booth didn't go back to Brennan or to the other squints. Instead he went to the upstairs lobby that over looked the road below. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sitting down he looked at the cars pass below his feet. Then something else ran through his hair. He looked up and found Brennan looking down at him.

"Hey you didn't come back." She said.

"Sorry I needed to think."

"I know. I understand."

"Hey what are you doing out of bed and on your feet?" he turned to face her.

"Booth I'm fine. I can walk."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Bones I'm so glad this is all over."

"Me too."

"Bones. When I was locked up, it gave me a lot of time to think." He stood up next to her and put his hand on her cheek. "And I realized that…" but once again they were interrupted. Hodgins put her head around the door.

"Sorry to disrupt you, but Booth your boss type people are here and are looking for your and Dr Brennan's statements. You left the scene too quickly and they need to talk to you as soon as possible." Booth sighed and let his hand drop.

"Could you tell them to meet us in Bones' room." He said.

They went and gave their statements. Afterwards Booth went to Rebecca's to ensure that Parker was alright. All the little boy said in regards to the last few hours was,

"Is Dr Bones alright?" Booth told his young son that she was and then he headed back to the hospital. When he got there it was late in the night and they were all asleep. Booth went to Brennan's room and fell asleep. A few hours later he woke up because of the feeling that he was being watched. When his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Brennan looking at him.

"It's kind of creepy that you're looking at me while I sleep." He said, the sound of sleep in his voice.

"You were shouting." She said softly.

"Oh. I was well… am… thinking about…" he stammered.

"Kenton."

"I said his name?" Booth said in a mere whisper, he stood up and sat on the bed beside her putting his legs up and his arm around her.

"Yes you did. Are you alright?"

"I am now." He smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"You never got to tell me what you were thinking about."

"Oh well I was thinking…" he stopped and looked at her. "…About how much I just wanted to be with you, you know safe and all that."

"Yes I wanted that too." He then remembered something and smiled.

"By the way Bones. I heard something interesting just there."

"Yeah what?" she looked up at him.

"I heard that you gave out to Cullen, while you were trying to free me! I can't believe you went all scary at my boss!"

"Well I was really worried about you..." she admitted quietly after a while a silence.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean…" but he interrupted her.

"Well I suppose that means I'll have to pay you back too." She then suddenly looked worried.

"Does that make us even?" she said in her confused voice that he loved.

"Well I'd say that you worried me more, so you still owe me." She smiled reached her head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Taken aback by the shock of it, it took him a few seconds to react. After a few seconds he kissed her back. Breaking apart they both smiled and after a few moments Brennan spoke.

"Goodnight Booth." She rested her head back on his chest. He looked at the top of her head and his smile grew bigger then he ever thought possible.

"Night Bones." They both then fell into a deep peaceful sleep, undisturbed by any thoughts about mad ex-agents, glad that it was all over and both anxiously waiting for the morning when they could talk.

_**OMG it's over!!!!!!!! I'm finished!!!! OMG I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!! OMG 40 chapters on and it's just over!!!!!!!! I really, really, really hope you liked it! And I just want to say thanks to everyone for sticking with it! Please review!!!!**_

_**LOL  
Gracie (bonesmad)**_


End file.
